harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walburga Black
Who voiced her in film adaption of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix??? Name Shouldn't her name be Walburga Black (nee' Black)? Cause she was called Walburga Black when she was born and she married a Black. Inbred wizards are sooooo complicated, espiecally Orion and Walburga! # 18:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC)unsignedcomment The word 'née' is French for 'born'. If you put it all into English, it would mean Walburga Black (born Black). I can see where you're coming from but it's not necessary - only when the name has changed is there any need to state their maiden name. 13:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Insane? is it quite possible given how psychotic her protrait is, its possible insanity was beginning to linger in the Black family as it did with the house of Gaunt, due to inbreeding and a fanatical belief in blood purityP3891 05:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ??? If Walburga is supposed to keep record of the tapestry and blast off her relatives' faces, then who put her death date on the tapestry? Bellatrix was in Azkaban, Andromeda porbably wouldn't care, Regulus, Cygnus, Orion and Alphard were dead and Sirius was also in Azkaban. The only possibilities are Lucretia Black and Narcissa Black. Another possibility is that information is recorded automatically i.e. by means of magic. House of My Fathers The expression "the house of my fathers" does not necessarily mean that she lived there as a child. It is not the same thing as saying "this was my father's house." In fact, even if she did say that, the fact that it was her "father's house" does not necessarily mean that she, herself, grew up there. There is a house that has been in my paternal line going back to around 1850. It could properly be called "the house of my fathers" using the same meaning as "ancestral home." However, neither I not my father have ever lived there. That is not what the phrase means. Wva (talk) 16:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Question What's with the Lego picture in the "Early life" section? --Reikson (talk) 13:32, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hair Color How exactly do we know her hair color was blonde? I can't find evidence of that anywhere else, but it's possible that there is something I'm missing. : It is from her portrait seen in her profile picture, which depicts her with blonde hair. Since we have no written canon that contradicts it, we say she has blonde hair until we have something better which says otherwise. --Kates39 (talk) 18:30, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hogwarts student or nay? Okay, I readily agree that HarryPotterRules1 didn't tackle this question in the best manner, but I actually disagree, in hindsight, that it would be a mere assumption on our part to say that Walburga and Orion Black both attended Hogwarts and were sorted into Slytherin House. As the former member in question pointed out, Slughorn did indeed state that Sirius's family was in his house: "Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame — he was a talented boy. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set." Slughorn taught at Hogwarts long enough to have educated both of Sirius's parents, at least. I believe it is kind of arbetrary of us to claim their enrollment is a mere "assumption", especially considering how Sirius say the same thing to James while they meet:'' “Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, and with a jolt, Harry realised that it was Sirius. Sirius did not smile. “My whole family have been in Slytherin,” he said.'' I don't think we should assume every single member of House Black have all attended Hogwarts and have all been sorted into Slytherin, but seen as how they adhere to the same sort of prejudice as often is seen among other family names that keeps popping up there, I think it's safe to say they traditionally have. At least from Phineas Nigellus and down. If they did not, there'd probably be lots more faced scorged off the tapestry. Not to mention the fact that Sirius would certainly know what houses his parents were in. As far as I can gather, both a credible canon sources from the highest source possible. What if you have Sirius's parents, their parents, and Regulus all in Slytherin? Slughorn and Sirius both said the latter's family was in Slytherin, and both would know it to be true. Sirius would know his parents's house, so would Slughorn. Anyone responsible for the upbringing of Walburga Black had to be Slytherin bigots, and Orion? The wizarding equivalent of Tywin Lannister wouldn't stood a chance of forcing their son to marry a woman like that unless they had something in common to keep things civil. Prejudice and Hogwarts house seem to fit the bill. Ninclow (talk) 19:26, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :I think we should err on the side of caution by continuing to note that Walburga's Slytherin association is inferred rather than directly proven and have her remain with a non-Slytherin infobox, but I also think her being most likely in Slytherin should also be mentioned in the main body of the article. Something like (addition in bold): Walburga was a member of the traditionalist pure-blood House of Black, who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. She was the daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, and sister of Alphard and Cygnus. In her youth, she may have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and been Sorted into Slytherin. Because of the family tradition of marrying respectable pure-blood families, she married her second cousin Orion and they had two children, Sirius and Regulus. :...with proper linking and references and such. The pages of other Blacks (within reason, of course) should be treated similarly. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:50, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : English is my second language, so I am going to assume that to "err on the side of caution" is supposed to mean "thread carefully" or "leave alone", in which case I can agree with your premise, but reject with your conclusion. As mentioned above, Slughorn and Sirius both confirmed Sirius's family attended Hogwarts and went to Slytherin, and in every day conversation, such as Slughorn had with Harry and Sirius had with James, the "whole family" usually means a nuclear family and their close relatives, such as the children's grandparents, aunts, and uncles. So, unless you can think of a credible reason for why Sirius would be ignorant of the Hogwarts house of his own family...? Ninclow (talk) 21:03, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Anyone else having an opinion about this? Ninclow (talk) 11:53, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :Personally, I find it beyond awkward wording if "my whole family" is not meant to include mum and dad, at the very least. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:50, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::After some thought on the matter, yes, I think I can agree that at the very least Walburga and Orion should be definitely listed as Slytherin, otherwise Sirius's statement makes no sense. Previous generations could be labelled as possible Slytherins as I suggested above. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:08, January 31, 2018 (UTC) I have never heard any person, in my life, use the wording "my whole family" and not meant from their grandparents and down to them, unless they speifically referred to something in their house/house they grew up with their parents. The Slytherin house are in some respect seen as a home of prejusice. Its where the brats of conceited, pure-blood supremacistic traditionalists. Walburga's portrait, which as we know imitates the living (or in this case, once living) counterpart, keeps referring to her "fathers". As in - "forefathers". I refuse to believe and reject the mere idea that either of Walburga Black's parents were anything but pure-blood supremacistic Slytherin alumni. If either of her parents had broken the tradition, she could not concivably have turned out such an extrimist. Same goes for Orion, whom Walburga never would have taken in marriage, regardless of how "respectable" it would be, if either of his family/parents harbored pro-Muggle sentiments or were even tolerant of them. Of course, I admit Sirius's four grandparents might be starting to dwelve into speulation, or close to it, but again, "my father(s)." I can easily imagine, as can you too, I bet, Walburga's fury at Sirius ending up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin like "us, and our parents, and their parents before that!". Again, the great-grandparents might be kind of a stretch, but then again, from what we see of Sirius's mother in the portrait, anything else would sounds like a fanfiction. Still better than the Cursed Child, but still. So... Mind if I change the infoboxes, Seth? Ninclow (talk) 20:38, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I think it would be fine for Walburga and Orion (i.e, Sirius's nuclear family, the narrowest plausible sense of the word "family"), but the rest should keep being labelled as possible Slytherins. Note that Sirius wasn't disowned or considered a blood traitor or anything like that for being in Gryffindor, so the possibility (however slim) of there having been another Black relative in Gryffindor remains (Slytherin don't have a monopoly on prejudice, mind, being the house of Merlin; and all Houses have people connected with Death Eaters) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 03:47, February 1, 2018 (UTC)